


Black Daliah

by Blackbean



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Kisses, M/M, cheating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: John thinks Brian his cheating on him.OrBrian May sweet talking hedgehogs is my new kink





	Black Daliah

John came back to the hotel earlier than even he expected. When he got to the room he shared with Brian, he stopped for an instant to get out his room key. And then he heard it.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, he won’t be back for a while.”

John froze as he heard Brian’s soothing voice.

“We have enough time to enjoy ourselves.” Brian continued.

To John, it felt as if his heart stopped beating.  _ Who on earth did was Brian with? _

“Let’s get you snuggled up, eh?”

John could almost swear he heard a reply. Or maybe Brian’s words were muffled.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, my little Daliah.”

John saw red.  _ He’s cheating on me! He’s cheating on me with a woman! Some bloody groupie probably. _ John managed to unlock the door, despite his trembling fingers, and flung the door open. There in front of him, laying on the bed, shirtless, was his boyfriend. Next to him, snuggled close to his slender chest lay Daliah.

John froze, his breath completely knocked from his lungs in shock.

“A-a…” John’s voice trailed off. “A hedgehog?”

Brian looked up, surprised.

“You’re home early, Deaky. Are you alright? You look a little…Oof!”

John flung himself onto Brian, mindful of the little hedgehog. His lips found Brian’s and he melted into the embrace. Although Brian was a little shocked, he returned the kiss with fervor. John pulled away a little bit, watching Brian’s eyes.

“I love you, Bri.” He whispered.

“I love you too, Deaks.” Brian answered, a little bewildered to why his boyfriend was acting so strangely. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I am...now.”

John kissed Brian again.

“Now,” He breathed. “Move this little pig onto a chair, and let me fuck you, please.”

“It’s a hedgehog, not a pig, love.” Brian chuckled. But he did anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?  
If you have any ideas or asks for some more short stories, please leave them in the comments.


End file.
